writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Simmy and Wonder's Roleplay Extravaganza/Numero Uno
Skylar: He lays against the wall of Morpheus' Cabin, hair still wet from the shower he just had with Rhi. He drags his hand through his hair and leans back so that he is now facing up at the sky rather than across the pathway which honestly was getting rather boring due to the lack of people coming in and out of the cabin so he just stares off into space before closing his eyes, probably dreaming about something. Glen: '''He storms out of the cabin behind one of the Morpheus kids, yelling loudly. "All I'm saying, is that you can't just cut in the mess hall line! We have privillges, for a fucking reason man." '''Skylar: To be honest to say Skylar hadn't been having one of the best days was an understatement so it didn't really help when Glen came storming out of the cabin with an expression that could murder. Sighing he opened his eyes and looked at the man who'd just left the cabin. He almost didn't recognize him it'd been that long since the two had even set eyes on eachother nevermind talk and especially nevermind touch with the same intimacy they had about a year ago. After catching what he was arguing about with Bella, one of the Morpheus kids which lets just say wasn't necessarily the most blessed child when it came to looks, he just laughs smugly as if he knows what Glen is going through, "Don't worry, they do it to us all the time, it's part of their nature." Okay maybe Skylar was just very bitter about Rhi's reaction to something that was 100% his fault but this is Skylar what do you expect? Glen: '''Glen had barely even noticed his surroundings, let alone the person laying against the wall. He glances over and his expression completely changes. He just looks very, very dumb-struck. "Skylar?" '''Skylar: He sighs before looking back up at the sky and then closing his eyes, "That's my name, don't wear it out." Glen: '''He looks down, suddenly forgetting all his anger at the Morpheus kid. Strange how he could easily forget his minor problems, when Skylar was around. Glen tried to shake the thought out of his head, Skylar wasn't ''his ''boyfriend anymore. He wasn't supposed to still feel like this and besides, they had enough history. Glen thought all this quick enough before speaking again. "I haven't...seen you in a while...how's things?" He shoves his hands in his pockets, silently cursing himself for the awkward small talk. '''Skylar: He shrugs, his face returning to a neutral expression, "Comme ci comme ça..." He begins to hum a song absent-mindedly, "Et toi?" Glen: '''He sighs and sits down cross-legged on the grass. '''Skylar: He opens his eyes and looks at him expectantly. "Hellooo, I asked you a question...." Glen: '''"It's been a while since I heard someone speak in French." '''Skylar: He laughs almost evilly. "Je vais parler en français pour vous maintenant." Glen: '''He rolls his eyes and lays down on the grass, with his hands behind his head. "I see you haven't changed much." '''Skylar: He rolls his eyes as well, "Bien sur que non." Glen: '''"You know, this is going to be a very short conversation if you just keep talking in French." '''Skylar: He laughs, "I could teach you if you want, it's not that hard." Glen: '''He thinks about it for a moment and shrugs. "Sure why not? I don't have to pay you do I?" '''Skylar: "Only if you don't buy food." His eyes glint almost as if he was hinting something. Glen: '''He sits up, completely oblivious to the slight hint. "Alright, seems like a fair deal. You tutor me, I buy you food." '''Skylar: He laughs, "Okay yea, that's totally what I meant." He proceeds to get up. "So do you wanna start now or would you rather wait until you're emotionally prepared?" Glen: '''He raises an eyebrow but ignores the comment. "I don't know why I'd need to be emotionally prepared, so we can start now." He gets up and dusts any dirt off his jeans. '''Skylar: He sighs, "Trust me, you'll realize soon enough." He begins walking, "So, my cabin, your cabin? Should we take over Morpheus' Cabin in a siege or?" Glen: '''He laughs and follows. "Yours, mine's a mess right now." '''Skylar: He almost chokes on his saliva. "Your cabin? A mess? Really? Usually it was mine which was the mess." He looks genuinely shocked. Glen: '''"Eh blame Soul. He has a new fascination with my shoes, which he likes to hunt down in my room." '''Skylar: "You always blame Soul." He rolls his eyes and continues to walk towards his cabin. Glen: '''"I only blame him cos I love him." He walks along beside Skylar. '''Skylar: The finally make their way to Eros' Cabin and as soon as Skylar opens the door a cat figure runs out and begins jumping up at him. Glen: '''Glen smiles at Tourni. "Looks like someone missed you." He steps around Skylar and walks into the cabin. '''Skylar: He lifts her up and brings her inside. As Glen walks into the cabin Tourni jumps out of Skylar's arms and runs over to Glen's feet and begins playing with his laces. "She missed someone else more apparently..." There's a hint of jealousy. Glen: '''He crouches down and strokes Tourni under chin. "Well she hasn't seen me for a while so you know..." '''Skylar: He opens his room's door and walks in, the room looking tidier and cleaner than it usually is, he groans. "Where do you want to start? I have a few books in my closet and there's some other ones lying around the cabin." Glen: '''He sits down on Skylar's bed and shrugs. "I guess the books in your closet, since that's closer than the other books." '''Skylar: He clicks his tongue. "We could start with simple greetings?" He goes into his closet and tries to find the books. Glen: '''Glen absent-mindly looks over at Skylar and well...'accidently' checks out his butt. He zones out and nods. "Mhm...whatever you say..." '''Skylar: He finds his old school textbook and sits down on the floor. Tourni runs up to him and snuggles into his leg. "So, the basic greetings." He opens the text book, "Bonjour is Hello, au revoir is goodbye." Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:Rawr27 Category:PG13 Rated Category:Roleplay